A Halloween to Remember Oneshot
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Gryffindor House decided to hold a masked Halloween party in the Gryffindor Tower. Please note this story is slightly AU  Alternative Universe  and it takes place during the fifth year.


**Previous Owner: **Remuslives

**New Owner:** DarkSaber3434

**Title: **A Halloween to Remember (One-shot)

**Pairing:** HarryxHermione

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Gryffindor House decided to hold a masked Halloween party in the Gryffindor Tower. Please note this story _is_ slightly AU (Alternative Universe) and it takes place during the fifth year.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. They belong to the creator of the Harry Potter universe J.K. Rowling. This idea previous belonged to remuslives on Twin Exchange, but I have adopted it. Hope you enjoy it remuslives as well as all my readers! Oh, yes before I forget, special thank you goes out to Nynayve for beta reading this for me and making suggestions. You rock Jess :D.

* * *

Hermione Granger was reading her copy of _Hogwarts: A History _where it was nice and peaceful in the Girls' Dormitory. The Gryffindor Common Room was not so peaceful. She was just about finished reading Chapter Two when the doors of the Girls' Dormitory burst opened, and she looked up from her book and saw a girl with red hair standing within her range. She gasped, dropping her book.

"GINNY!" she shouted. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

Ginny grinned cheekily and said, "Chill, Hermione. I just came by to drop off your outfit for the party tonight."

Hermione gave Ginny a look of pure indignity with raised eyebrows and before she could even protest, Ginny cut her off and said, "I do not want to hear it. You are going to party your ass off like there is no tomorrow and besides…" Ginny's grin grew wider. "Harry could not keep his eyes off you the other day whenwent to the Hog's Head. You looked hot, dancing your ass off."

"Give it a rest**,** Ginny," Hermione snapped. "Harry would never go out with me."

Ginny looked at Hermione and then made a puppy face with her lower lip sticking out and trembling slightly. "_Please?_" she begged.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine," she said. "I will go, but I won't like it."

Ginny beamed. "Brilliant!" she said gleefully and clapped her hands together and gave Hermione her outfit to wear for that afternoon.

Hermione pulled out the outfit from the bag and noticed it was a gold bikini with a purple trim that reached her ankles and a mask of Carrier Fisher. "Ginny," she said. "What the hell _is _this? I'm not wearing something that will make me look like Jabba the Hutt's sex slave."

"Oh, yes you will," Ginny retorted hotly. "I am wearing a sexy red low-cut top with a low rising skirt and a Mardi Gras mask."

Ginny skipped to her closet and disappeared inside to change her clothes. Thirty minutes later, Ginny came out wearing the exact outfit she described. The top part of her outfit was low-cut and reached the midsection of her stomach. The skirt reached her thighs and she wore matching red heels. The last thing she put on was her Mardi Gras mask.

"You look nice," Hermione commented.

"It will drive Dean absolutely crazy," Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione changed into her outfit and put on her mask.

"Hermione," Ginny called. "Harry will be dressed up as Han Solo from A New Hope and will also be wearing a Harrison Ford mask. He is the only one who is carrying a toy blaster."

Hermione glared at Ginny. "You set this whole thing up, didn't you?"

"No, Fred and George did," she said. "But I set you and Harry up. Come on, let's go."

Ginny and Hermione left the room and they headed out to the Common Room. When they arrived the common room was decorated with some carved pumpkins, Halloween lights, bats, witches, wizards, warlocks, and just about everything else you could possibly think of.

Music blared through the air and soon the entire Gryffindor common room was filled with students dancing. Hermione made her way through the crowded room where some of the seventh year students were definitely getting down and funky with it. Some were grinding with their girlfriends and some were making out like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione spotted Han Solo a.k.a. Harry Potter standing near a window, watching the moon set in the evening sky. Harry was wearing a simple worn out white t-shirt and carrying a black toy blaster on his left hip.

Harry looked up and noticed Hermione was coming his way swaying her hips to the sound of the music as it began to play.

"Hermione," Harry said as he looked at Hermione twice. "Is that you?"

Hermione nodded. "It's me," she confirmed.

"You look lovely," he said modestly.

"Thanks."

_Did you like it? If so please hit the Review button :D._


End file.
